The objectives of this program are to advance the state-of-the-art of mass spectrometry as applied to the analysis of bioorganic materials, and to provide service support and training mass spectrometry for biomedical researchers who have needs in this area. The Resources specific areas of research include: 1) Development of new computer programs for acquiring and processing mass spectral data. 2) Chemical ionization (CI) mass spectral analysis of compounds of low volatility. 3) Development of capillary column GC-MS capability. 4) Elucidate the mechanisms of fragmentation in CI mass spectrometry. 5) Quantification of drugs with high resolution CI mass spectrometry. 6) Utilization of high performance liquid chromatography clean-up of biological samples prior to mass spectral analysis.